While You Were Sleeping
by ShinSeiFuji
Summary: Sakura works as a train ticket lady for a part-time job. She develops a crush on this guy named Eriol, seeing him everyday take the train. But something happens, and instead of the handsome Eriol, she finds herself in love with an irresistable Syaoran.
1. Ms. Ticket Lady and Mr. Train Guy

A/N: This is an alternate universe fanfic taken from the movie "While You Were Sleeping" starring Sandra Bullock. While the main concept is from the movie, and the characters are from Card Captor Sakura, the rest of the story is generally mine. ^_^! And yeah, please don't kill me for this story.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or While You Were Sleeping. We all know, this is Fanfiction.net, so basically it's fanfiction! So don't sue me. Period.   
  
  
While You Were Sleeping  
ShinSeiFuji  
  
Chapter 1: Ms. Ticket Lady and Mr. Train Guy  
"I can't believe you slept in class again, Sakura," Chiharu said laughingly as she and her friends walked home.   
"You haven't changed a lot since we were kids," Rika giggled.  
"Well, I really can't help it. I can't have enough sleep since I have a part time jobin the train station," Sakura replied, her eyes still half-closed. "I'm really tired."  
The two girls laughed as Sakura made another yawn, yet quite sorry that their friend has to experience such stress.  
"Cut it out, you two, I'm not any better," Sakura protested as the two kept giggling.  
Rika suddenly sighed, "I wonder what Tomoyo would do if she sees you like this. Maybe she would have taped it again, Sakura sleeping in class, getting scold, and carrying a bucket in the corner," there was another loud laugh at Rika's last words.  
"You two never give up, don't you?" Sakura said in an annoyed tone.  
"Just kidding Sakura, you know Tomoyo really finds you cute in your awkward hours," Chiharu said.  
Sakura's eyes narrowed as she said, "Yeah, I miss her too."  
"We haven't heard from her since she -"  
"HOE!!!!" Sakura let out a loud gasp. "Today's Thursday!!!"  
The other two girls just stopped. "And what?" they chorused.  
"I have an earlier schedule today, I have work, I'm late and- and-"  
"And Mr. Cute Guy Who Takes The Train Everyday is about to come, is that it?" the two chorused again.  
Sakura just nodded abruptly and smiled, "I gotta go, see ya!"   
"My, is she in love with that guy or what?" Chiharu said as she watched Sakura run in an unmatchable speed.  
"Obsessed," Rika added and grinned. 


	2. Eriol, Sakura's Prince

A/N: Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the reviews, I'll try to add the next chapter tomorrow. Meanwhile, here's the second one. I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter Two: Eriol, Sakura's Prince  
  
Sakura hurriedly ran into the booth as she arrived at the train station.  
  
"Gomen., Seiret, I'm quite late," she said as she quickly wiped the glass and opened the booth.  
  
"You're just in time," Seiret told her. "Your cute guy's just about to show up."  
  
Sakura just smiled. Everybody seemed to know that she was crazy over this mysterious passenger who took the train everyday.  
  
"Look, there he is," Seiret whispered as a line of passengers appeared from the stairs. Sakura's eyes twinkled as a young guy of about her age, came walking, his shiny black hair and smart eyes enhanced with glasses went past hers. She almost melted when he came to her booth holding money as he smiled at her. Sakura gazed at him with longing eyes.  
  
"My prince," Sakura whispered as he looked at him, treasuring every second that passed, the two of them looking at each other. "I've waited so long just to see you, I don't want to let go of this moment," Sakura could feel that her whole world was filled with stars, light focusing only at the two of them.  
  
"Yes princess," the voice of the guy thrilled her. "My ticket."  
  
"Uh… yes" Sakura said still dreaming. "Yes, my prince, uh--- what???" Sakura said changing her tone into a hanging question.  
  
The guy was quite surprised with her loud reaction. "Um… I said, can I have my ticket?"  
  
"Oh." Sakura said in a flat tone, finally realizing that her dream had died away and that she was back to her reality.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed as she became conscious of the fact that she was still holding the passenger's hand. The passengers next in line were starting to make noises that seemed like grunts and groans. Sakura blushed as she handed 'her prince' a ticket.  
  
"Wow, you are some dreamer," Seiret laughed as she gave tickets to the last of the passengers to arrive.  
  
Sakura blushed even deeper. "I didn't mean to do that."  
  
Seiret just laughed harder. "You're unbelievable, dreaming at the most unlikely places, and the most unlikely times.  
  
Sakura sighed, "Oh well, that's how I am. I can't help it. Did you see how handsome he is?" Sakura said, her eyes in a dream mode again.  
  
Seiret sweatdropped, "By the way, before you get lost in dreaming again, I got his name."  
  
"What?" Sakura's mind stopped wandering and looked at her co-worker.  
  
"You were holding his hand way too long that I got a look at his attaché case."  
  
"You're joking," Sakura said blushing again.  
  
Seiret laughed, "But really, there's a name on his bag, it says 'Eriol Hiragizawa'".  
  
"Hoe?!" Sakura said in surprise and Seiret nodded.  
  
"Eriol, so his name's Eriol, thanks a lot Sei-chan!!!" Sakura said in glee.  
  
"No prob, Sakura-chan, you know me, I'm --- eh?" Seiret didn't continue her last words as she waved her hand at Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Eriol…. Eriol… What a beautiful name…. Eriol, my prince" Sakura continued to murmur.  
  
"She's dreaming again." Seiret sighed. "Well, let's see if the princess can get to know her prince. She grinned as she waited for more passengers.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As much as Sakura likes Eriol in this chapter or the next ones to come, this is still going to be S+S! Please review, I need suggestions for the next chapter. ^_^. 


End file.
